


we can stay forever young

by Dresupi



Category: Captain America (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Ambiguity, Baking, Crack Crossover, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Gardens & Gardening, Green Witch Luna, Light Angst, Lingerie, Making Love, Non-Explicit Sex, One Shot Collection, Sex Pollen, Shorts, Smut, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2019-09-13 15:46:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16895475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: A collection of Bucky/Luna short fics I've been prompted. Various ratings and subject matter.The first chapter is the table of contents.I will mark explicit shorts with an *





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TallyDubh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TallyDubh/gifts), [Marvelfan35](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelfan35/gifts), [miss_moonstone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_moonstone/gifts).



> Title from 'Stay' by Alessia Cara.

1.  Table of Contents

2.  '[Sweaters and Bonfires' for marvelfan35](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16895475/chapters/39686703)

3.   ***** '[Touch' for marvelfan35](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16895475/chapters/39686730#workskin)

4.  '[Affection' for marvelfan35](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16895475/chapters/39686748#workskin)

5.  '[Herbs' for TallyDubh](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16895475/chapters/39686796#workskin)

6.  '[Baking together' for alpacamyhedgehog](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16895475/chapters/39686820#workskin)

7.  '[I'm Not the Only One' for marvelfan35](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16895475/chapters/39686862#workskin)

8.  '[Beautiful Disaster' for winterrbuns](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16895475/chapters/39686913#workskin)

9.   ***** '[Lingerie; Striptease' for marvelfan35](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16895475/chapters/39686940#workskin)

10.   ***** '[Sex Pollen' for themoonlet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16895475/chapters/39686979#workskin)

11.  '[Healing touch' for TallyDubh](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16895475/chapters/39687063#workskin)

12.  '[Fell asleep on the train/bus' for marvelfan35](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16895475/chapters/39687093#workskin)

13.  '[Fireplace' for TallyDubh](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16895475/chapters/39687129#workskin)

14.  '[B23 Fluff' for marvelfan35](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16895475/chapters/47299777)


	2. 'Sweaters and Bonfires' for marvelfan35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fall Prompts 2016
> 
> Fluff

“Nice bonfire, huh?” Bucky asked, nudging Luna with his good shoulder. The air was crisp and cool, but the sweaters they’d decided to wear were keeping them pretty warm.  The bonfire was helping too.   

She smiled dreamily up at him.  “Quite. You know…I love the smell of fire.”  

“Me too.”  

“Right, well…you know…anything to keep the wrackspurts away, Bucky…” she tapped the side of his head. “Feeling fuzzy lately?”  

He chuckled and tugged her close.  “Nope. Not fuzzy at all.”  

 


	3. *'Touch' for marvelfan35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut Prompts 2016
> 
> Making Love, Non-Explicit Sex, Smut

Bucky shivered as she ran her fingernails up his spine. He turned his head to kiss her, missing her lips and landing on her chin.  “Are you comfortable? I’m not squishing you am I?”  

Luna hummed and shifted slightly underneath him.  “Perhaps just a bit…but not to worry, I’m sure I’ll survive.”  

He immediately pushed off her, their skin sticking and pulling where they’d been touching.  Heat and…other things causing the friction.  “Sorry, Doll…I didn’t mean to—“  

She reached up to pull him back down for a kiss, on the lips this time as he rolled and brought her with him, tucking her under his arm and against his chest.  “I quite liked being squashed by you, Bucky.”  

He blushed, running his fingers up her spine and relishing how it made  _her_ shiver. 

 


	4. 'Affection' for marvelfan35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One Word Prompts 2017
> 
> Fluff

Bucky slid his arms around her back, tugging her closer so he could nuzzle his nose into her hair.  She smelled like honeysuckle and  _outside._

Luna giggled softly, her hands reaching up to comb through his hair.  “You’re tickling me again.”  

“Sorry…” he answered with a smile.  He wasn’t really sorry, he loved the sound of her laugh.  

“No need to apologize. Laughter is the greatest gift you can give another person.”  

 


	5. 'Herbs' for TallyDubh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One Word Prompts 2017
> 
> Green Witch Luna, Gardens & Gardening

Luna handed Bucky a handful of brown leaves.  “Start tearing those…”  

“Dittany?” he asked.  “Are we making a first aid potion?”  

She nodded.  “The stores are low…of course, it takes weeks to make a tincture, so we can only hope we won’t run out before then…”  

“You know borage essence is a good pain reliever…and it only takes a few days…” Bucky offered, rolling his shoulder.  A peek of silver glinted through a small tear in his shirt.  “Just speaking from experience…”  

Luna nodded, dumping her torn leaves into the bowl.  “I’ll go pick some.” 

 


	6. 'Baking Together' for alpacamyhedgehog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentines Prompts 2017
> 
> Baking, Fluff

Baking with Luna was decidedly more fun than baking by himself.  And not even because she did everything with her wand, either.  

Even though…Bucky had to admit…with her wand doing all the work, that left him more time to spend getting to know her.  

And Luna was one hell of an interesting individual.  And she didn’t even bat an eye when she looked at his arm.  Nope.  It hadn’t come up once.  

She had talked about some things called ‘Nargles’ though.

 


	7. 'I'm Not the Only One' for marvelfan35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song Prompts 2017
> 
> Song is 'I'm Not the Only One' by Sam Smith
> 
> Light Angst, Ambiguity

Bucky almost couldn’t believe it was true.  But her avoidance of the question was all the answer he needed.  

Luna closed her eyes briefly.

“You aren’t even going to try to argue with me?” he asked, his hands dropping down to his sides.  

“There isn’t much I could say to clear my name, is there?” she asked, answering his question with another question.  Which left him at a loss.  “The only thing I can do is apologize…I’m sorry.” 

 


	8. 'Beautiful Disaster' for winterrbuns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song Prompts 2017
> 
> Song is 'Beautiful Disaster' by Kelly Clarkson
> 
> Fluff

Luna was still up when he arrived at her front door.  It was lucky, because it looked like it had just gotten through sleeting.  The street was covered with grey slush and the wind bit with every gust.

Bucky was shivering when she answered the door, her eyes widening when she realized it was really him.  

“Come in, come in…” she glanced out into the street, hoping he wasn’t followed this time and casting a few more wards on her building.  

“I’m sorry to keep comin’ back like this…I just…I had nowhere else to go, doll…” his voice cracked at the end and she shushed him with a squeeze of her hand.  

“Some tea?” she offered, wrapping her housecoat more tightly around herself. 

“Yeah…” he agreed, practically collapsing at her kitchen table.   

 


	9. *'Lingerie; Striptease' for marvelfan35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut Prompts 2017
> 
> Smut, Lingerie, Strip Tease

Luna placed one knee on the sofa beside his, planting the other safely on the opposite side.  

Her hands went out to the side, her robe unfastening and sliding off her body to reveal that silk slip Bucky hadn’t realized she’d been wearing underneath.  

“Oh…doll, you’re amazing…” he breathed, his hands moving up from her thighs to her hips, rucking up the hem as he went.  

She smiled and gently tugged his hands away, pressing them back down onto the sofa.  She snapped her fingers and the record player started playing.  A low, thumping tune he honestly didn’t recognize.  He assumed it was one of her records.  

She rocked her hips over his, her heated body pressing right against his growing erection.  

Arching her back, she reached for his hands again, securing them around her waist as she leaned further and further back.  Her breasts nearly spilled from the top of the lacy undergarment.  

“Jesus, you’re beautiful…” he murmured.  

“Thank you,” Luna murmured in reply.

 


	10. *'Sex Pollen' for themoonlet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut Prompts 2017
> 
> Sex Pollen, Implied Sexual Content

Bucky pressed his fist up against his mouth, the scent of their apartment was overwhelming.  He could smell her everywhere.  

“Luna?  Honey, you home?”  

She sauntered out from the kitchen.  “I’m here…just cleaning up a little…oh…” she tilted her head.  “What’s wrong?”  

“Got uh…blasted in the face with somethin’…not…dangerous or nothin’…just…”  he ran his hand over his face.  “I got…pressing…matters to attend to.”  

“Can I help you attend to them?” Luna asked, draping the dishtowel over the edge of the sink.  

“That was gonna be my next question, doll…”

 


	11. 'Healing touch' for TallyDubh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU Prompts 2017
> 
> Soulmate AU
> 
> Anything from TallyDubh's soulmate ‘verse, from [Cold Iron and Pumpkin Spice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8231531/chapters/18918272) (Thanks for letting me play in your sandbox!)

Bucky’s touch was urgent.  His fingers moved all over her body as if the three hours she’d spent on a bed with three mediwitches hovering over her hadn’t been enough.  

His lips found hers, wet and rough.  Luna could feel his pain, his guilt in every brush of his fingertips.  

Her skin was healed already, the blood cleaned away. The mediwitches had done their very best and she was better for it.  

Yet, he searched for wounds. The ones that cut deeper.  The ones that screamed behind her eyelids whenever she closed her eyes.  

And he found them.  Healing them with fervent swipes of his fingers, with the soft sighs exhaled over sensitive skin, with whispered declarations in a darkened room. 

 


	12. 'Fell asleep on each other on the train AU' for marvelfan35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU Prompts 2017
> 
> No Powers, Established Relationship, Fluff

Bucky woke up before Luna did.  She was still sound asleep, snoring softly on his shoulder.  

Their stop was coming up, and he was mentally calculating if he could hoist her into his arms and carry her home without waking her.  

They were towards the back of the bus, so probably not.  

So, he nudged her softly.  “Luna…doll?  We’re about five minutes away.”  

She hummed quietly as her eyes fluttered open.  She smiled, her eyes still groggy and her expression the serene softness of someone still half asleep.

“Did you sleep well?” he asked.

“No.  Not at all. But no matter how I sleep, I love waking up next to you.”   

 


	13. 'Fireplace' for TallyDubh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fall Prompts 2017
> 
> Fluff

Even though the fire was dying, Bucky didn’t want to move.  She was sleeping so peacefully in his arms, and waking her seemed like an offense worse than any.  

So instead, he reached for another blanket, pulling it up and over them.  His arms wrapped more tightly around her waist.  

His eyelids were heavy and her scent was filling the entire space.  

Luna grumbled a little in her sleep, fidgeting for a few moments, only to fall right back into place where she’d been.  “You’re too warm,” she complained.

“Want me to go stoke the fire or can ya make your peace with it?”  

“Stay…” she murmured, already falling back to sleep.  “Just stay.”  

Bucky wasn’t one to deny her anything.  So he stayed. 

 


	14. 'B23 Fluff' for marvelfan35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> __
> 
> _**Dialogue Prompts 2019** _   
>  _#B23 “I think I love you.”_   
>    
> 
> 
> Fluff 

“I think I love you…” Bucky said softly, his fingers ghosting softly over her bare shoulder, followed closely by his lips.

“You do?” Luna said, with not even the barest tinge of sarcasm. “Well, that’s something indeed, isn’t it?”

He smiled against her skin. “Is it?”

“Mmm,” she replied. “Well, whenever you’ve decided if you love me or not, do let me know. I have a lovely response prepared.”

“I love you, Luna.”

“I love you too, James,” she replied. “Unfortunately though, my response was for the other choice.”

He chuckled softly. “Well. I’m glad to never hear it then.”


End file.
